Mathias Kessenger (1728-1795)
}} Emigrated to America on the ship "William", arriving in Philadelphia 31 Oct 1737. He was naturalized on September 11, 1756 in Frederick County, Maryland. In 1765 he obtained a land warrant in Frederick County, Maryland. In 1775 Mathias served in John Lewis' Company, Augusta Volunteers during Lord Dunmore's Indian War. In 1774 he was granted land on the Greenbrier River in what is now Monroe County, West Virginia. He is listed on the 1787 tax list for Greenbrier County, West Virginia. His will was recorded in Monroe County, West Virginia on October 12, 1799. "KESSINGER - Of this old family we have been given no comprehensive account. Mathias died about 1795, leaving personalty of $40.69 and these heirs: Andrew (Soveny ----) (Montgomery Co.) - Matias (Nutty Ballard, 1803) - Mary (Jacob Mann) - Jacob (Sarah -----) - Susanna (Thomas Fulton) - Michael (Mary -----) - Elizabeth (Ezekial Parsons) - Anne (James Maddy)." - A History of Monroe County, West Virginia By Oren Frederic Morton ------ Source: Deed Located in the Virginia State Library, Richmond, VA James Wood Esquire Governor of the Commonwealth of Virginia. To whom these presents shall come greeting. Knowledge that byh nature of an Inclusive Survey bearing date the twenty third day of October one thousand seven hundred and ninety-five made in obedience to an order of the worshipful Court of Greenbrier then organized by the said Commonwealth unto Andrew, Jacob, Michael and Mathias Kisinger and Gordon Griffy and Katerene his wife, Ezekial Parsons and Elizabeth his wif, Jacob Mann and marhy his wife, Thomas Fulton and suzzy his wife and James Maddy and Ann his wife being the four sons and five daughters of Matthias Kisinger deceased a certain head or parcel of land containing three hundred and fifty acres lying and being in the County of Greenbrier on Greenbrier River and being the same for which a Grant of three hundred and forty-eight acres issued to said Matthias Kisinger the eight daayl of August on thousand seven hundred and eighty nine and bounded as followeth to wit, Beginning at a poplar at the foot of a hill on the South side of the river, the beginning of the old surven and with said old lines North four degrees East thirty eight poles to a locust and maple on the river bank and down the same north seventy-seven degrees west sixty-six poles to two white oaks on the river bank south seventy-two degrees west sixty-eight poles to a white oak, south fifty-two degrees west forty-eight poles to a yellow lynn south thirty eight degrees west thirty-0four poles to a birch and hickory south fifty seven degrees west eighty four poles to a beech and chestnut south twelve degrees west thrity eight poles to a large white oak on the river bank and crossing the same south fifty degrees west twenty-three poles to a black oak and red oak north fifty-three degrees west sixty poles to two white oaks north eighty six degrees west one hundred and seventy poles to a chestnut and beech on a hill south thrity degrees west sixty-two poles to a chestnut and beech on a hill south thirty degrees west sixty-two poles to a poplar and bgeech in the edge of the bottom south seventy five degrees west thirty poles to a large white oak and sugar tree on the river bank and up the same south sixty-two degrees east forty-eight poles to a yellow lynn and buckeye south seventy-eight degrees east one hundred and seventy poles to a white oak and beech north seventy-nine degrees east forty-two poles adn crossing the river to two sugar trees on the bank and leaving the old corner and down the river south twenty-two degrees west eighteen poles to two beeches at the mouth of the gully south eighty-five degrees east fourteen poles to an ash and yellow lynn norht seventy-two degrees east one hundred and fourteen poles to two white oaks at the lot corner in a hollow and with the old line north forty-four degrees east two hundred and fouteen poles to the beginning with its appertances to have and to hold the said tract or parcel of land with its appurtenances to have and to hold to teh said Andrew, Jacob, Michael and Matthias Kisinger, Gordon Griffy and Katerina his wife, Ezekiel Parsons and Elizabeth his wife, Jacob Mann and Mary his wife, Thomas Patton and Suzzy his wife and Jacob Maddy and Ann his wife and heirs forever. In witness whereof the said James Wood Esquire Governor of the Commonwealth of Virginia hath herunto set his hand and caused the Legal Seal of the said Commonwealth to be affixed at Richmond on the twenty-third day of January in the year of our Lord one thousand seven hundred and ninety-nine and of the Commonwealth the twenty-third.